Kuroiryuu
|image name=Kuroiryuu Symbol.svg |english=Kuroiryuu |unnamed team=No |kanji=くろいりゅう |romaji=Kuroiryuu |literal=Black Dragon |leaders=Kurasa |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Kuroiryuu is is an organization made up of powerful shinobi form various nations. History In his search for power, Kurasa know that he could not achieve his goal alone so a year after the fall of Neo Akatsuki He had gathered shinobi from different regions. These include Hari, Hinote, Onnarashii, Kibin, Obake and Oushou. Goal Main Goal The organisation's initial goal — under Kurasa's leadership — was aimed at gaining control of Hyōko, from there he would begin the Seventh Shinobi World War(夷則忍び世相戦,Isoku Ninkai Taisen). With the world in ruin he would unite the nations and from a new world order. Uchuu's Goal Although a spy Uchuu did join the organization by choice and was not asked by Sen Uchiha. After discovering Kingdom he had sought Kurasa's knowledge of the unknown. Kurasa's Goal After most of the members deaths and Uchuu and Hinote's defection from the organization, Kurasa's true goal was revealed to Hari. During his time training with Anzen, Kurasa had stumbled upon an ancient scroll that contained the most powerful source of Chakra, Kokoro. Kibin's Goal While working in the organization along with Onnarashii, Kibin had planed to overthrow the Kurasa and use the organization to create an army of artificial humans. Wardrobe Each member in the Organization is dressed in the same uniform, with the exception of Kibin, regardless of whether they are male or female. The uniform consists of a single black leather hooded coat. It is plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle. Each member wears their zippers at differing points. Missions Missions are given out to members on a daily basis. Members are partnered by their skill, rank, sometimes age. Missions will range from negotiation to invasion. Known Missions ;Retrieve Scroll * Assigned to: Hinote & Kane Soga * Status: Success After he joined the organization, Kane Soga was partnered with Hinote, and were sent to to retrieve a scroll that held information about various Kekkei Genkai. The scroll was later retrieved and brought to Kurasa ;Capture Yasuraka * Assigned to: Obake & Hanzai Uchiha * Status: Success Hanzai Uchiha and Obake were sent to the to capture Yasuraka, due to the information he knew about . He was captured and is know being interrogated by Oushou ;Assassinate Tsume Yajuu * Assigned to: Onnarashii & Kibin * Status: Failure/Partial Success Due to his great assassin skills and her ties to the village, Kibin and Onnarashii were sent to Hakkingakure in order to kill the Yajuu Clan head, Tsume Yajuu. Kurasa had orders fro her assassination due to the fact that she is one of the clan heads. While she was not killed she became severely poisoned during her fight. ;Form Alliance with Tanigakure * Assigned to: Uchuu & Sabishii * Status: Failure With the lost of Kibin, Onnarashii, and Obake, the organization decided to from an alliance with . Sabishii and Uchuu were sent on the mission due to Sabishii being a this would allow the people protection from neighboring lands. Uchuuha had let Sabishii come to Hakkingakure fro information on the organization. ;Capture Ren Uzumaki * Assigned to: Daikoku & Oushou *'Status:' Success After Hinote and Uchuu's betrayal, Daikoku and Oushou were sent to capture Ren Uzumaki, Kurasa had ordered for her capture for his research. ;Assassinate Omega * Assigned to: Kane Soga & Hari *'Status:' After the alliance between Hakkingakure and Ryūgakure, Hari and Kane Soga were sent to the village in order to assassinate Omega Uchiha. ;Capture Kiri * Assigned to: Kurasa *'Status:' two months after the Haabu Affair, Hari along with Kurasa went after, Kiri. because she is a , she could be used for Kurasa's research. ;Recruit New Members * Assigned to: Hari *'Status:' With the number of members decreasing Kurasa had ordered, Hari to search for six renown shinobi, Hashirama Haabu, Kidachi, Aijou, Michi Hōzuki, Mei Uzumaki and Koshiro. ;Assassinate Anzen * Assigned to: Kidachi & Michi Hōzuki *'Status:' With the newly revived organization Kurasa sends Kidachi and Michi to kill Anzen Kenja, as he would cause major set backs in his plans. Members First Generation Trivia * Takumi is the only member to not come from a village, but from a nation. * Hari was originally supposed to be number two, however the idea was scrapped and he was replaced by Kibin. * Despite being number six, Hari is superior to those above him, this is due to the fact that he Kurasa's bodyguard and assistant. * Aside from the general wardrobe, which consists of, black leather hooded coat. It is plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle and black sandals. Takumi dons a face mask, in the similar manner to Kakashi Hatake alongside fingerless black tekkou which only cover the back of his hands and a black and white checkered scarf. * The organization's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4eN6y6_bTg|'Sacred Moon'] Category:Organizations